1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus capable of acquiring status of peripheral apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Recently there is realized a network system in which peripheral apparatus (printer, scanner, modem etc.) on the network can be shared by plural computers.
In such network system, it is rendered possible to acquire, from each computer, the status of each peripheral apparatus (for example an error state of the apparatus or whether the apparatus is currently in use).
The acquisition of the status of a peripheral apparatus on the network from a computer is executed by transmitting a command for status acquisition with a predetermined network protocol from the computer to the peripheral apparatus and by receiving a response to such command.
In such operation, there is set a time-out time for awaiting the response to the command. In case the response from the peripheral apparatus is not received until the lapse of such time-out time from the issuance of the command, the status acquisition is judged failed.
Such time-out value can be set for each peripheral apparatus or for each phenomenon generated in each peripheral apparatus.
In the above-described conventional example, however, in case the time-out value is to be changed for example according to the traffic amount in the network, the time-out values have to be changed individually.
For example, in case the time-out values can be set for six states, namely states A, B, C of a printer and states D, E, F of a scanner, and if it is desired to give a margin to the time-out value in order to avoid a time-out error resulting from an increase in the traffic amount in the network, it is required to change all the time-out values for the states A, B, C, D, E and F individually.